


Sextasy

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you mix Viagra with Ecstacy and give it to Nicholas Angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextasy

Danny kept shooting the Andes curious glances. They hadn't been able to stop snickering since they'd come in that morning and it was making Danny suspicious. They'd gotten worse since they'd got back from lunch until Nicholas had had to reprimand them, not that it worked.

He tried to see what was so funny and only saw Nicholas drinking from his pink princess mug. Surely they weren't laughing about the mug. That was old news now. Even Nicholas didn't get enraged by it anymore.

He shrugged it off. The Andes were always up to something. He'd find out what it was later. It was probably something harmless. Like laxatives in the tea or summat like that.

**

Nicholas stalked after a wild-eyed Danny who kept backing away from him, hands held out placatingly in front of him.

"Nick, what're you doing?" he asked desperately.

"I told you, Danny. I want you. Here. Now." Nicholas gave a little shiver as he rubbed his hands over himself.

"I heard that. I hoped I'd heard wrong though. This isn't right, Nick. This isn't you. Come on, stop it, yeah? Game's over."

"Not a game, Danny-boy," Nicholas said as he flexed his hands and continued his advance, eyeing Danny hungrily.

Nicholas reminded Danny of a predator and Danny sort of felt like one of those lion tamers on tv, except this beast didn't want to eat him. He watched how Nicholas kept licking his lips as he stared at Danny's crotch and amended that thought; maybe he did want to eat him.

The thought had him flushing and wriggling before he put a stop to it. No! He was supposed to be thinking of ways to calm Nicholas down, not get all turned on.

But then he couldn't help his reaction whenever he saw Nicholas like this, all sweaty with a fevered glaze in his eyes, looking at Danny like he was a supersized Cornetto that he wanted to lick feverishly before swallowing whole.

No, no! Bad Danny. He mentally gave himself a smack on the head. Not helping here!

He quickly pulled himself from his thoughts and turned his attention back to Nicholas. Who was quickly coming closer so Danny dodged around Tony's desk. Nicholas looked put out for a second before he circled the desk. Danny quickly went round the other side, praying that Nicholas was too wound up and wouldn't think of jumping the desk because if he did, Danny was so screwed. In every way.

"Nick, come on, stop this," Danny wheedled.

Nicholas licked his lips and shook his head. "Want you, Danny. Want you so much."

"I get that. I want you too, but not here, yeah? Let's go home and then we can do whatever you want there."

"Not fast enough. Want you now. Bent over this desk so I can fuck your brains out," Nicholas growled out.

There was what sounded like a muffled gasp from the direction of the Andes' office but Danny paid it no mind. He was too busy shivering at the words. He couldn't help himself. Whenever Nicholas used that voice he got an instant hardon.

And it was so not helping that Nicholas was already half naked. His stab vest had been long discarded and was currently dangling off Doris' chair and his shirt was hanging open, framing his lithe body. Danny gulped at the glint of Nicholas medallion and the glimpses of pale skin and tried desperately to ignore the growing tightness of his own trousers. He was supposed to be figuring out what was wrong and why Nicholas was behaving like this, not wanting to jump Nicholas' bones.

Then Nicholas let out a low needy moan as he palmed the front of his trousers and the sound travelled straight through Danny's body directly to his own cock like an electric shock.

He whimpered as he watched Nicholas fondling himself.

"Nick... you gotta stop this. We're at the station!"

"So?" Nicholas gave him a heated look from beneath lowered lashes. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Anyone could walk in!"

"They're all gone. Don't care anyway. Don't care if the whole of fucking Sandford was watching right now. Just want to fuck you."

A thud, again from the direction of the Andes' office had Danny looking over suspiciously, but his attention was soon diverted when something hit him in the face.

He grabbed at it and saw that it was Nicholas' shirt. He let out another whimper and looked up half dreading what he'd see. Yep. Nicholas was shirtless and now working on his belt but was slightly hampered by the fact that he couldn't stop rubbing the very obvious bulge in his trousers.

Danny clutched the shirt to him like a shield trying frantically to decide what to do next but he was getting distracted by the smell of the shirt and the sight of Nicholas lean torso in front of him. He was beginning to wonder why he was putting up such a fight. It wasn't like they hadn't got up to naughty business in the station before. There was that one time in Nicholas' office...

So lost was Danny in those pleasant memories that he completely forgot he was supposed to be keeping his distance and was totally surprised when a pair of strong hands grabbed him.

"Ni-ick," he all but wailed as Nicholas pulled him close and started rubbing himself sinuously all over Danny's front. The wail turned into a loud moan as Nicholas started grinding his straining cock against Danny's equally hard cock and fumbled a hand up to Danny's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Completely caught up in the sensations buffeting him and the heat from Nicholas' body, Danny gave up all pretences of resisting and let himself fall into Nicholas' seductions.

Before he knew what was happening, Nicholas had his trousers undone and down by his ankles, quickly followed by his boxer shorts. He was then spun around and pushed down onto Tony's desk, his naked arse in the air. His hands shot out to grab the side of the desk - sending the already teetering stack of files scattering wildly - as he felt Nicholas' expert fingers probing him.

"Oh God, Nick," he managed to gasp out before the fingers were replaced by the very familiar feel of Nicholas' cock nudging against him.

"Danny, oh Danny, you're so fucking tight..." Nicholas ground out as he slowly and carefully slid himself into his partner's slick heat.

***

The Andes looked at each other, video recorder lying forgotten between them, desperately trying to ignore the moans and groans coming from the main room.

They both winced at the sound of files hitting the floor and the rhythmic sounds of a desk skidding back and forth across the floor.

"We're not talking about this ever," Andy looked at Andrew.

"This never happened," Andrew agreed.

They looked at the small pile of little blue tablets and pills with smiley faces on them and simultaneously reached out to grab a few while looking speculatively at each other.

Outside, the banging grew louder and faster in pace and both Andes clapped their hands over their ears trying to drown out the increasingly desperate moans of "Yeah, Nick, right there!" and "Oh God, Danny, you feel so good".

-Fin-


End file.
